Paint
by GleekPJOFreak
Summary: "Who cares? Teal, shmeal. I don't like it." "Who cares?" Quinn said, mocking her girlfriend. "I bought it. It's going in that room."


**So I've been obsessing over Quinntana for like ages. They're so fucking hot together and I just love them. So I'm gonna write a story. So, yeah.**

* * *

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"Yes, dear?" the blonde replied, cheekily.

Santana pointed a finger. "Don't you dare 'yes, dear' me. What the hell is that?"

Quinn tilted her head. "What's what?"

"That can on the table."

"It's paint. Never seen it before?"

The fiery Latina looked at Quinn. "Real funny, smart ass. The color. It's blue."

"No, it's teal."

"Who cares? Teal, shmeal. I don't like it."

"Who cares?" Quinn said, mocking her girlfriend. "I bought it. It's going in that room."

"Not if I can help it," Santana muttered.

Quinn raised a perfect brow. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. That room is not going to be that color."

"It is! Call anyone and I'm sure they would agree that the color is fine."

"I accept your challenge."

Santana picks up her phone and dials a number.

"_Santana! So nice to hear from you! How are you?"_

"I'm great, thanks. Look, I've got a serious question to ask you."

Quinn mouths 'Who are you talking to you?' and Santana just flips her off. Quinn smirks and mouths 'Later.'

"_Ask away!"_

_"_Me and Quinn-"

"_Quinn and I."_

"The fuck? I didn't call for a grammar lesson. Dios mio. Me and Quinn are deciding what color paint our room and-"

"_How cute! What color?"_

Santana pinches the bridge of her nose. "If you'd stop opening that stupid trap of yours, I could tell you. Anyway, Quinn wants to paint it this ugly-ass color and I don't like it."

"_What color does she want the room painted?_"

"Teal."

"_I think that's a beautiful color to paint your room! And I-"_

"Damn it, Yentl. Why'd I even call you?" The brunette hangs up and throws her phone on the couch. "She don't count. She's Berry."

Quinn laughed. "I win, Lopez. That room's going to be teal and you can't do anything about it."

"We'll see, Fabray. We'll see."

* * *

"Santana Maria Lopez!"

Santana turned around in her chair and smirked. "Deja vu, huh? Here let me continue. Yes, dear?"

"You are not so cute as you think you are, San."

"I'm not cute. I'm sexy. And I know you think I am too."

Santana got up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. She kissed Quinn on the cheek and Quinn shook her head.

"You're not getting away with this."

"I didn't do anything. I merely added my own special touch to our room."

"'Special touch'? Santana, half the room is splattered with red paint and the other half is splattered with green paint."

"No. They're crimson and jade," the shorter girl replied, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Quinn started to smile. "You think this is funny, do you?"

"Obviously. That's why I'm laughing."

"So, you won't mid this then?"

Quinn took her paint-covered finger and made a mark on Santana's cheek.

Santana's jaw dropped and she scoffed. "You did not just do that."

"I think I did."

The blonde ran into a white room they still needed paint and grabbed a brush. She dipped it in a paint can and waited for Santana to walk through the door.

The brunette had other plans. She ran to the bedroom and pulled out a paintball gun from the closet. She loaded it and posed in the mirror with it.

"I knew this thing would come in handy one day."

She slowly walked to the room Quinn was in. She stood at the door for a moment and ran in.

"Yipee-ki-ay, motherfucker!"

* * *

Twelve cans of paint and 2 hours later, the two paint covered girls were lying on the floor, Quinn's head on Santana's chest, admiring their splatter-paint work, talking, and just enjoying each other's company.

"I can't believe you pushed your cousin into a cactus."

"Hey, it's not my fault he has no body strength. Besides, he shouldn't have been a cheater."

"You're so immature, San," Quinn shook her head and smiled.

Santana grinned. "You love me."

"That I do."

Quinn rolled on top of her girlfriend and bent down to kiss her. Santana leaned up and captured Quinn's lips in a searing kiss. She gripped Quinn's waist and held her closer to her body. Quinn deepened the kiss, her tongue swiping across Santana's lower lip. Santana granted her access and sat up, wrapping Quinn's legs around her own waist.

After awhile, Quinn pulled away breathless.

"You do realize you're repainting our bedroom, right?"

Santana gaped. "Seriously? I just left you breathless and you scold me in return?"

"Stop whining, Lopez, and just do it."

"Can't this be our room? It's better looking than the other one. I'll get Trouty Mouth and Puck and Boy Chang to help me carry stuff."

"Fine, but I'm not helping at all."

"You got it, babe."

Quinn smirked.

"You owe me, Lezpez," she said, grinding her hips into Santana.

"Well, Fabgay, I know just how to return the favor."


End file.
